


细胞回响

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 魔王×魅魔设定
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	细胞回响

最近的朔间凛月很奇怪。

Knights的每一个人都对此有所察觉，月永leo发现他最近似乎在失眠，濑名泉发现他训练的时候动作总是别扭，朱樱司发现他不再会拉着自己充当被子，与他同班的鸣上岚虽然也发现了他在教室里反常的坐立难安、比以往更加激烈的抗拒别人接近，但让他感慨最深的还是——“总觉得最近的小凛月变得越来越漂亮了呢。”

的确上述种种无一夸张。最近半个月以来，朔间凛月的身体和心情都变得很差，无论是坐着还是躺着，只要被碰到，身后那个部位传来的不安分的躁动都会刺激得他浑身颤抖，如果不是拼命咬住牙齿马上就会漏出呻吟。舞蹈训练更是难捱，不光是濑名泉对他的动作要精益求精，朔间凛月自己也不想敷衍了事，因为如果在偶像事业上也偷懒的话，那个人只会离自己越来越远。

可是剧烈运动中他的尾巴会更加不听话地乱动，那根细长的、光滑的、调皮的尾巴会钻进他的腿间，卷上他的性器，在腿根处摩擦，甚至在他的后穴口不断逡巡，把他的下身弄得湿液淋漓。

是的，他的尾巴。朔间凛月是一个混迹在人群之中的魅魔，明明哥哥是魔王的继任，自己却只是一个渺小的、可悲的下级魅魔。

朔间凛月撑在洗手间单间的门上，艰难地脱下了自己的校裤。也许扮演学生扮演偶像的游戏不得不结束了，算来自己也已经体验了为时不短的一段青春生活了，对于自己这样一个本应生活在黑暗之中还恋慕着亲生哥哥的不正常生物来说，早就已经是过分的幸福了吧。

离开栖息的地底那么久，一直压制的本能终于开始反攻，先是代表淫欲的尾巴，因为他一直没有履行一个魅魔应有的任务而抗议了起来，就在半个月前的某个晚上悄悄钻了出来，缠上他的性器用粗暴的摩擦让他惊醒了过来，朔间凛月知道这是魅魔成熟的一个标志，如果他一直不进行交合只会越来越糟糕，毕竟他现在光是脱下自己的裤子就已经射了出来。

他在洗手间里待了很久，前方性器的高潮还远远不够，他颤抖着把手指伸向后方，那根尾巴比他更早下好决心，已经先一步在戳刺后穴。朔间凛月咬着下唇抑制声音，手指摸到穴口的时候依然很犹豫，似乎如果再进一步就会堕入更加黑暗的渊薮。但魅魔的本性促使他的尾巴一下卷住了他的两根手指，然后猛地刺进了后穴。

明明毫无技巧，过程里也觉得好痛，但是还是被自己的手指抽插到了全身的高潮，只是因为在最后想到了哥哥的脸。

满手都是黏腻肮脏又见不得人的液体，朔间凛月用手臂抹掉了自己的眼泪。完全湿掉的内裤穿上去非常不舒服，他一边洗手一边担心有没有弄脏校裤，抬头瞥过镜子的时候，恍然发现自己的耳朵也开始变尖了。

再这样下去的话，自己的全身，每一个器官每一个细胞都会坏掉的吧，也许他注定无法逃离本能的情欲，就像无法逃离对朔间零的执念一样。

朔间零最近很忙，但这当然也是一个毫不稀奇的常态。回到家的时候发现兄长已经躺在沙发上了，这点才比较让凛月惊奇。

如果知道朔间零今天回国的话，他一定不会选择回家了。哪怕光是像现在这样在玄关看到他一眼，他身后的尾巴就亢奋了起来，仿佛是在替他别扭伪装的内心及身体代言，催促他承认大脑里的念头根本不是疯狂的妄想而就是真实的渴求，去吧，去哥哥身边吧，去和他接吻，去请求他的抚摸，去坐在他的腿上吞下他的性器，然后说出爱他爱他爱他。

朔间凛月冷淡地换完鞋子，一言不发地准备贴着墙壁回到自己的房间，他希望自己离朔间零越远越好。他的兄长看到他，立刻从沙发上坐起向他张开双臂扑来，“哇～凛月！哥哥就是为了能让凛月一打开门就看到才选择在沙发上倒时差补眠的哦！当然看到凛月就完全不累了哦！”

凛月躲过了他的飞扑，但没能够及时逃离而被抓住了手腕。零还在一如既往地夸张哭泣控诉自己遭受的不公待遇，凛月的恐慌已经超过了烦躁，手腕上那块皮肤在零的手指下瞬间就开始发烫，他挣了几下没有甩掉兄长，紧张地用上另一只手去掰开零的手指。

“凛月怎么了，都已经这么大了不需要害羞和哥哥的甜甜蜜蜜了…………哦…………”零捏起凛月的脸，本意只是想看看许久未见的弟弟，但是魅魔的本能在凛月身上另一个变化让他的话尾都湮没成了惊讶的涟漪，凛月的皮肤变得更加白皙细腻，本就精巧的五官流露出动人的魅惑，因为下午才哭过而发红的眼角和鼻尖柔和了那种本带有攻击性的美丽。朔间零被自己弟弟的媚态愣住了，但凛月抓住了这个机会，从他的手下逃回了自己的房间。

朔间凛月不肯出来吃晚饭，零敲了他的房门很多次，也只有换来他一句“不要管我”，但当朔间零真的不再在他的门前继续请求他出来的时候，抱着膝盖坐在门前的凛月又不可抑制地靠在门上听了很久，最后想道，他又走了，但这次是我把他赶走的。

他对朔间零生气了很多年，生气他当初抛下了自己，生气他明明被无情的人类背叛还是一厢情愿，但他更生气自己无法控制的无理取闹，生气自己一直都那么喜欢他。

半夜的时候朔间凛月还是睡不着，一半是大半个月没安抚的性欲，一半是大半天没安抚的食欲。他猜测朔间零应该已经睡了，毕竟他的兄长在国外忙了那么久还坐了十几小时的飞机。凛月走到餐厅，揭掉了保鲜膜，他伸出手指蘸了一点酱汁，果然还是把番茄做得这么酸，但这是属于哥哥的味道。

对于朔间零做了这么多等着他一起吃晚饭这件事，凛月觉得又酸又甜，他把每样菜都吃了一点，又欺骗自己说只吃了很少他不会发现。

凛月觉得自己矛盾得要死，比如他渴望零但又拒绝他的靠近，他想要向他伸出手又自己关上了他们之间的门，他明明想要的不得了但又不想被哥哥发现自己的异样，也正如他此刻被零忘在沙发上的外套留下了脚步，明明几个小时之前还说过“不要管我”此刻却对他的衣物伸出了手。

无助的魅魔蜷缩在沙发上，怀里抱着哥哥留下的外套。他回忆起幼年时零就是用大大的斗篷包裹住了自己，那个时候的那件织物也许只是像如今这件一般大小，但对凛月来说，这就是他记忆中的整个温柔世界。他把自己埋进零的外套里，那里面留下的气息钻进他的鼻子，凛月觉得鼻子好痒，而这一丝丝痒顺着呼吸蔓延到全身，好不容易安静了片刻的尾巴又开始躁动。

凛月缩起了身体，但这只是让他的尾巴在腿间被夹得更紧。他发出了一声呜咽，被难耐的情欲折磨到绝望，全身上下的空虚逼出了他的眼泪，在纠结的痛苦里他喊着最渴望的人：“哥哥……哥哥……”

下一个瞬间他面前的黑暗消失了，他抓住的属于朔间零的外套被拿走了，倾泻进来的月光里他看到了他刚刚还在思念的人。

“凛月，你准备掩饰到什么时候？”

朔间凛月张开嘴也说不出话，他颤抖着坐起来想要再次逃走，但这次零抓住了他的手腕，并且是真的用上了力道。

零把他的脸转过来正对自己，神色严肃地撩开了他的鬓发，看见了他变尖的耳朵。“多久了？”

凛月不想回答这个问题，他在零的手里扭动，抗拒的态度不言而喻。零看着弟弟还沾着泪水的眼睫毛，因为忍耐而咬了好久的嘴唇，他终于不再克制地直接吻了上去。

在被零的嘴唇接触到的时候，凛月觉得他喧嚣的情欲安静了下来，可能是他全身连同本能都震惊地静止了，在零的舌头卷起他的舌头的时候他还不知道怎么反应，在零舔过他的牙龈的时候他终于记起了颤抖，在零抚慰了他的整个口腔、甚至深入到过喉口之后试图退出的时候，凛月终于抬起手抓住了零的头发，不要走，不要离开，此刻他的所有细胞都在回响着同样一个恳求，不要再次丢下我。

就着接吻的姿势零把凛月压回沙发上，他对这样一个地点还来不及产生评价，凛月流下的眼泪已经把他烫得心痛。分开之后他看着一直在哭泣的弟弟，而凛月还在辩解，这只是恶心的本能而已。

“凛月，向哥哥撒娇也没关系的。”零俯下身抱住了他，咬了一口他的耳朵尖。凛月一下紧紧得回抱住了他，在他身下抖得停不下来。

几乎没有人能抗拒一个就在自己怀中的魅魔，更何况这个魅魔还是自己心爱珍惜的对象。朔间零叹了一口气，手伸进凛月的裤子，在脱下它们的时候他完全没有遭到抵抗，只是当摸到那根尾巴的时候还是有些惊讶。

也许他的弟弟还不知道，它的所有反应都是魅魔本身的意愿体现，如今它温顺地缠上了朔间零的手，又迫不及待地把他拉向主人的下身。

零只是刚刚接触到凛月的性器，他的弟弟就已经射了。凛月把脸埋进沙发靠垫里不知道该怎么面对哥哥，零吻了吻他露出来的后颈，听到凛月因为羞耻而在低语“杀了我吧”。

零低笑了几句，把手上的液体抹在了凛月的后穴口，但他马上也发现自己只是多此一举，那个地方已经在湿润地不断开合，他只是擦过的手指都被热情地款待差点吸住。“把脸抬起来吧，凛月，这不是什么值得羞耻的事。”

他解开自己的裤子，在凛月打开的腿间放出自己的性器。听了他刚刚的话的凛月才从沙发靠垫里抬起一个眼神，看到哥哥的形状和尺寸不禁在沙发上往后蹭了一点。朔间零抓住他的手腕压在沙发上，“不要再逃了，凛月。”他从上往下俯视的眼神背着月光也亮得惊人，鲜艳的血色撞进自己的眼眸里，两汪同出一系的绯红水乳交融不分彼此。“哥哥……“朔间凛月喊出了这个多年封缄于口但一直在心底重复的称呼，我最喜欢你了，我想要被你占有，我无时无刻不想和你在一起，他爆发的情感堵在了喉咙口，最后汇成了一句“抱我”。

零捞起他的腿挂在自己手臂上，把他的身体拉近自己，然后扶着性器对准了凛月的穴口，真正插进去的过程通畅无阻，凛月的内部已经湿热又柔软， 魅魔的身体本就适于接纳，他又已经被情欲折磨了大半个月，零的性器此刻就是解毒之药、灭火之水、救旱之霖。凛月被快感刺激地晕眩，然而却也是最近以来最舒服的时候，他抓着哥哥的手臂一点点用力，“再……再粗暴一点也可以的……”

他的睡衣现在才被解开扣子，纯黑的真丝把他的衬得皮肤更白、乳尖更红，零用恶魔的尖牙咬着那两颗，握着弟弟的腰开始冲撞，性器破开肉道直入到深处，那是自己的手指从未探到过的地方，更深的地方更加火热、更加空虚、更加饥渴地缠着零。凛月的啜泣已经破碎成了一片一片，魅魔的本性也对他的喉咙施了魔法，他的每一句呻吟都仿佛自带甜味，每一声“哥哥”都在考验零的理智，最后他干脆再次吻住了凛月，好让自己能克制住直接把弟弟干到坏掉的冲动。

凛月环着零的脖子，他很喜欢接吻的感觉，这时候的零能让他感觉到温柔而且距离很近，一旦唇齿相接他就再也不想分开。就像傍晚时他在玄关的性幻想那样，他此刻真的在和哥哥接吻，在被哥哥抚摸全身，坐在哥哥的腿上吞下他的性器，只差最后一项，在零允许他换气的一个间隙，他用发麻的嘴唇和舌头靠在哥哥的耳边，一遍一遍地说着我爱你。

零把他抱得更紧，几乎整根都插了进去，魔王的凶刃也许只有魅魔的身体才能全部好好地接受，他抽插了几百下之后觉得可以先射一次，他的精液是安抚嚣张性欲的必需品。在他滚烫饱满的精液全部灌进凛月的肠道时，凛月很响地抽泣了一声，前面的性器又一次高潮了，把他们还未脱光的衣服和沙发都弄得一塌糊涂。

零抱着凛月单薄的身体，珍惜地摸着他的头发，也在他的耳畔给予了自己的回应，从未有过一刻，我不在爱你。

End.


End file.
